Wireless communication networks typically include wireless communication devices which, via a wireless communication system, communicate with further communication networks and equipment. The wireless communication system typically includes wireless access nodes and associated equipment to route communications over wireless links from the wireless communication devices to further communication networks, equipment, and destinations.
When wireless communication devices desire to initiate communication services with the wireless communication system, a registration process typically occurs. As a part of this registration process, the wireless communication devices are configured to receive overhead information via a randomly assigned overhead messaging cycle carried over control channels in each of the wireless links.
However, when many wireless communication devices attempt to receive communication services through the same access node, or when a wireless communication device uses a high portion of the overhead resources of a wireless link, overcrowding and poor performance can result.